What Secret?
by KatherineTheReal
Summary: Cammie and Katherine (her sister) don't know a lot do they? Will secrets be revealed? Will things ever be the same again? A/N: Give it chance there will be Zammie moments
1. Chapter 1

CammiePov

"Katherine get up your gonna be late again!"

You might not know but Katherine is actually my only sis. Here's a few things you should know about Katherine: -she's 14 -lazy -brown hair -hazel eyes (i dont know where she got it) -and i think thats all for you

"NO! Leave me be!" Katherine whinned

"Fine then I'll just tell your crush a little secret"

"Then I'll tell your crush YOUR SECRET"

"Hardcore huh"

"Yep" She replied with a smirk. Oh one more thing she smirks alot! I'm still trying to figure that one out.

I yanked her comforter off her bed and pillow and threw it out the window. We live in a 2 story house it does come with some capablilitys.

"Cammie! What did you do that for now I'm cold" Katherine said getting up

"Your gonna be late for school" I replied

"Fine fine your highness"

I bowed.

"whatever" Katherine yawned

Once me and Katherine were ready we ran down stairs straight to the door.

"What about breakfreast, I made it epesically for you two girls" Mom commented

"Man whats that smell" Katherine said holding her nose

"Yea, mom you do realize you burnt the food" I said

"Who ever said I had to be good" She said

"Whatever were gonna be late" I hugged my mum and left.

"I call dibs on that one" Katherine said while we parked at school

You see me and Katherine always play dibs on guys. It's a girl thing I guess.

"Ha! Zach Goode no way he's like beyond popular besides he's like a senior"

"Whatever I'm gonna do something" Katherine smirked

I watched Katherine walk up to Zach and whisper something to him. He looked at me and then smirked. What the crap was she doing! I watched Katherine walk up with Zach to me.

"So what's the problem with your car" Zach said looking at me then Katherine. I could see Katherine laughing in her head. I was so gonna kill her.

"Nothing bye!" Katherine yelled already running inside school "Katherine!" I yelled

There was an awkward silence between me and Zach.

"So there's nothing wrong with your car" Zach said "Yea, she lied" "Oh well I'll see ya" Zach said waving "Yea,bye" I smacked my forehead. So retarted if I knew any better I was staring at his georgeous eyes the whole time. Who does that.

Once I settled in class I was already zoned of. I do that alot.

"Cammie...Cammie"

I looked to my right to see Bex waving like a maniac

"What" i whispered Bex turned her head towards the teacher who looked like he was waiting for a response.

"Well do you know the answer" said tapping his foot

"Uhhh...no.."

"CAMMERON M-"

"yea yea see you in detetion"

I sort of got used to the whole detention thing.

After school and lunch. Bex, Liz, Macey met up with me at lockers.

"So I think that we should go shopping,well..." Macey said

"About that guys I'm sorry again I-"

"Yea you got a detention well meet you at your house later" Liz replied

"Alright see ya then"

Once I walked in the classroom I spotted a seat in the corner and sat there.

" YOUR LATE" "yea sorry about that"

I looked to see Zach sitting next to me smirking. Seriously now he smirks. What is this mess! I tried to ignore him, but he kept staring at me...It was cute in the beginning but then it got creepy.

"Would you stop staring at me" I whispered

"Sorry I can't help see that you have ketchup on your lip"

I quickly realized what he said and wipped my lip. RETARTED! Ketchup Cammie! (Get it Catch up Cammie)

"Oh"

"So I was thinking I have a science project due and I was thinking that you could meet at my house...you know to work?" Zach said

he looked nervous.

"Uh sure..."

"Well see you then...How about Saturday?"

"Okay"

And with that after detention. I drove home. Katherine proably walked. I came home to see Katherine yelling at mom.

"Im sorry! Katherine honey!" Mom yelled

"No leave me alone!" Katherine cried

"What just happened" I replied

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" I could feel my body shake.

"Katherine-"

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE ACTION, ROMANCE, COMEDY, AND MYSTERY! AND DONT WORRY I WILL MAKE ZAMMIE MOMMENTS IM GETTING THERE. SO WHAT IS IT CAMMIE'S MOM HAS TO TELL HER! SEE YOU GUYS :p


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine-"

"What!"

"Katherine is not your sister"

"Wha-"

"We actually found her in..honey nevermind there's alot you dont know"

"What happened" I cried

"If I tell you the story will you promise not to tell Katherine"

"Eventually she's gonna ask how could you keep this from her"

"Okay" I could see my mom swell up in pain "...Your father worked for some sort of agency he never told me what but something horrible went wrong, a building was callasped your father tried to save others...thats wh where Katherine came in, she was already named Katherine ,she was 2 at the time,but she would have horrid nightmares, she would whisper a name in her sleep, Zach she would say"

I didnt understand. Zach. Zach Goode.

'honey i dont know either, theres a horrid past you have yet to discover"

What did that mean. I had to check Katherine, it was strange, to quiet. I quietly sneaked up. I dont know but a SPY inside me says to listen and obtain. I could here shuffling...then silence...too much. I open the door to find it empty,\.

Katherine Pov I ran to my room threw my clothes angrily in my bag. I saw a picture of my so what called mom and ripped it. I tied up blanket sheets and climbed down the window. I was gonna figure out my past, every inch, every detail, i still have yet to know my past. I needed answers. NOW. I started running towards the hospital in hopes for my birth document, it was the first place I could think of. I walked in the main emergency.

I walked up to the desk to see a lady typin. Typical office worker.

"How may I help you"

"Uhh..Can see a birth document of mine"

The lady got up and looked at me.

"You need an adult"

I sadly walked away. In the corner of my eye I could a lady carrying files. Proably birth documents. HAHAHA KATHERINE STRIKES AGAIN! I quietly followed the lady observing my every move. Once the lady went in the room I waited for her return and slipped in. Checking every hall there was still nothing. Ughh what was I even thinking Katherine proabaly isnt even my name. Idiot! Running down the hall I grabed my bag and started walking. I was so tired, but I wanted to know ,luckily I packed my savings in here and food. Settling down my bag, I unzipped it and grabed a refreshing cool water.

"Katherine?"

I looked up to see Zach. I dont know ever since today I feel like Zach is one of me. Something strange inside. I shiver the wierd feelings, I'M feeling stupid. What does a girl say to senior in the middle of no where.

"whats wrong?" Zach replied

"you wouldnt want to know" I said. No one could possibly wanna know my story.

"trust me i would, come on i'll take you home"

"No!" I screeched. Any where but there. I could feel my eyes water. I started to miss Cammie, but I didnt want to face my mom again.

"What happened" Zach said

"I dont wanna talk about it, and you cant tell no one you saw me, I'm on a mission" I simply stated

"Eventually your gonna have to go back home, Katherine it's dangerous out here"

"But I need to know something if i dont-"

"You need go home, I'll take you come on"

"Do I have any choice"

"No you dont come on"

"Ughhhhh!"

Throughout the whole ride I thought how Cammie can help me through out this past I dont even know. Perfect plan! It be me and her. Even though Cammie's not my sis in my world she is. Once we got home Cammie and Mom had me sit down on the couch explaining everything.

"I dont want to talk to anyone but Cammie" I stated. My plan was to go in ACTION.

"Why me, Katherine what's wrong" Cammie said

CammiePov After Zach left Katherine took me upstairs.

"Cammie can you please please pleaseeeeee help find out my past!"

"Katherine we'll get in trouble we can't leave school" She was going nuts!

"If you were in my shoes, would you want to know"

Yes I would but come on leaving everybody without any notice this would mean BIG TROUBLE.

"Kath-"

"Please for me"

"Fine...but this is our secret can't let anyone know"

"Good because Zach's also coming with us!"

A/N: Tell me what you think should I continue.


	3. Chapter 3

"What you mean he's coming with us"

"Zach also wants to know his past, plus he would be a perfect companian if you know what I mean" Katherine nudges me with her elbow.

"Shut-up"

"Alright anyways we leave tommorow morning"

"Okayyy..."

I walk to my room unsure of what I got myself into. Now including Zach's going with us, this was going to be awkward. Unsure of the decision I made the rest of the day I layed in bed not ready for what i agreed to, tommorow was gonna be a long day.

*Next Morining*

"Cammieeeee...Cammieeee...CAMMIE!"

"Im up" I stated

"Lets go I packed your bags, Zach's waiting outside"

"ok"

I got up got dressed and ran to the car. Zach was wearing a black shirt and kacki shorts. He looked really good. Omg what am i thinking.

"Buckle up, first of to Roseville"

"Roseville why?" I said

"Thats where your father lived, we start there"

The ride was super long. I kept texting Bex Liz and Macey apoligizing to them who knows how much times. Katherine had fell asleep an hour ago and it was just Zach and Me it was so wierd. Especially the romantic song on the radio. I just kept staring at him there was something he knew. Me and Zach started talking about everything turns out we have alot in common.

"You know you have pretty eyes" Zach said

I didnt know how to respond.

"I really like you,and..." Zach commented

I turned to Zach. He had started to lean in. was he gonna kiss me. I went along with it. We were breathe to breathe so close...

"What are you doing" Katherine said staring at us like lunatics.

"Uh nothing nothing" I said and pulled back

Zach kept driving and said nothing.

"Oh I didnt mean to disturb you...you guys can go in the back, you know do a little stuff back there" Katherine smirked

"Ughhh Katherine dont make this ride even worse then it is"

"Its okay plenty of space for you two back here I can drive I'm almost 15" Katherine said patting the seat

I could see Zach forming his smirk into a huge grin. I smacked him in the arm.

"Dont even think about it"

"Go ahead kiss, I wont do nothing" Katherine laughed

Katherine then started to pretend makeout the seat. laughing the whole ride. While me and Zach regreted every move we took.

"Are we almost there" Katherine whinned

'NO! For the 13th time no!" Zach said

"Okay okay yesh!" Katherine replied laying back in the seat.

"So Im sorry how I made things awkward between you to, but you would make a great couple, and it wouldve been cute if you kissed" Katherine stated

"Its ok Katherine it wasnt your fault" Zach said

"Yea" I said

But truth to be I really did want Zach and I to be a couple. Since when did I seem this desperate. Something about him, he's so mysterious. When we finally got to Roseville Katherine ran out the car to go potty, while me and Zach were left...AGAIN!

"look im sorry about you know what"Zach broke the silence

"No,its fine I mean I was into it to"

Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Not that way, you know what I meant!" I said

"So where do we start looking?

A/N: Is this story good cuz i like dont know :O review!


	4. Chapter 4

'Umm we head towards Gallagher"

"Gallagher? How do you know where to go" I asked

"I mightve sneaked past a couple files" Zach implied

"A couple?" I said

"Ok, alot it took like 3 hours just to find the right one" Zach replied

"Whatch it old lady" Katherine said yelling at the elder

"What did you do this time" I hesistated

"This dang lady hit me with her cane and then wacked me with her purse" Katherine said walking out the store from her 'potty' break

"Well then ok..."

"But its all fine because I got to flick her off, so I get the last laugh HAHAHAHAHA!" Katherine answered looking back from the old lady

"Ok, Gallagher is not far we walk from here" Zach said getting out the car

We started walking towards Gallagher. My mom told me about this place she said rich girls attend here. She never told me what they do,but who cares. I started shaking against the cold wind that rushed towards me.

"Cold?" Zach implied

"Yea a little" I said holding my arms together

"Here, you need more than I do actually" Zach handed me his jacket, and I thanked him for his offer

"Ohhhhh, mans first move what move will be next putting your jacket on a puddle so Cam's here can walk on it" Katherine stated motioning her dumb towards me

ZachsPov

KATHERINE SURE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE EVERYTHING A COMPLETE JOKE. Its annoying. I'm just being a gentlemen. What more can I ask for? She makes everything wierd between us, I swear one more joke and were hand her off to the hands of the old lady she was yelling at.

I looked up to see a huge guarded fence.

"Dangggggg, this place sure knows its protection" Katherine stated

"How do we get in this place must be tops high on security" Cammie said

They were right there's no way were gonna get in we might as well stop the search. Its useless we cant get in here

"Hey guys I think a found a..what you call it..oh yeah secret passage way ohhhhhhhh" Katherine said pointing at the garbage

Right she is, there's a large tunnel heading towards the school.

"Ok after you ladys" I said motioning them in the garbage

After they had hoped in I had joined in to. This tunnel was freaky. It was all decoyed. But the tracks were freash there were a bunch of foot prints. For sure this tunnel had been used alot but for what. Once we made it to a dead end, we were facing towards a huge iron door.

"Insert password please"

"Password were never gonna get in now" Cammie replied

"Okay lets think" I said

"Cammeron Morgan I-" Katherine said but was cut off by the machine

"Password accepted"

The iron door opened to show another tunnel. We all shared faces of confusion.

"I was just hungry" Katherine said

"What did the password have to do with my name?" Cammie stated

"I dont know but every inch of this place gives me the chills" Katherine replied

"Lets just hurry on so we can get out of here" I said

A/N: I GOT TWO REVIEWS NOT ALOT BUT DONT CARE THEY MOTIONED ME TO CONTINUE ON! :p IM LOOKING TOWARDS OTHER PEOPLE TO READ

MY STORY I HAVE ALOT IN MIND! PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :3


	5. Chapter 5

CammiePov

We all quickly agreed and starting walking faster. Every inch of this place game me shivers down my back, I just kept thinking what did my name have to do with being the password. I'm starting to believe that my mom did'nt exactly tell me everything. What if she lied. I was about to call her, when I remembered she had work, in FACT!. She never even told me where she worked, we were gonna have a long talk. We quickly made our way to the end of the passage to just see the back of a bookcase.

"This is proably just another secret passage..." Katherine explained

"Look around there's gotta be some lever or thing around here" Zach commanded

We looked for 10 min. until I stumbled onto a camoflauged lever.

"Got it" I said pulling the lever

We walked into the hall of the school I believe. It was so unique fancy. LIKE A DANG CASTLE!

"We should look for an office, or library, we need some type of info. that your dad worked here" Zach explained

"Alright, lets go" Katherine replied

We started walking down the hall to see a door at the end of it. It read "Headmistress Office".

"We should check this out" Katherine replied

"Yea, theres proably alot of stuff on her computer" Zach said

We opened the door, thankful no one was in there. I was so scared half of time I wasnt even looking I was just scarying my self even more. Zach was looking through the computer while Katherine was trying to hatch her way into a lock. I turned around to hear foot steps walking closer

"Hideeeee!" I screamed whisper

We all surprisingly hid under the desk. It was actually really big.

We heard the door open to reveal footsteps walking in.

" she knows to much" I heard a familar voice say

"I know Cammie musnt know...she's going through alot right now, Bex tell Macey and Liz to report back"

Mom!? How could this be. Yea she never told me where she worked. But my friends what the crap is going on. I could see Katherine had the same look on her face as for Zach who was somewhat catching on with us.

After we heard the steps leave we sure we were gonna examine the whole school. I mean my mom works here and my friends attend here. SOOOOO LOSTT. But for one thing I'm pissed off.

"Okay was the who I think was talking" Katherine yelled clearly confused

"Yea, I know one thing for sure...Mom was'nt completely telling the truth now was she"

**A/N: I know it's short but I will post another chapter after looking over my reviews I nearly cried!**

**You guys were so excited...I thought you knew who Katherine really belonged to but if you don't Ima give you a huge secret! Just becuz I cant hold this secret in my story anymore**

**Secret: Katherine is Zach's sister! AHHHHHHH! :)**

**Review it helps a lot ;)**


End file.
